whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Glass
Credits Brian's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Concepts & Design * 1997: *Werewolf: The Wild West's Frontier Secrets Art Direction * 2012/July 11: * 2012/March 20: * 2012/February 6: * 2011/August 17: * 2010/November 10: * 2010/August 4: * 2010/February 17: * 2010/February 3: * 2009/November 4: * 2009/July 22: * 2009/May 27: * 2009/April 1: * 2009/February 4: * 2008/October 8: * 2008/September 24: * 2008/August 27: * 2008/June 11: * 2008/May 14: * 2008/April 16: * 2008/April 2: * 2008/April 2: * 2007/October 24: * 2007/September 26: * 2007/May 30: * 2007/April 4: * 2007/January 24: * 2006/November 15: * 2006/October 4: * 2006/May 29: * 2006/April 17: * 2006/March 20: * 2006/March 20: * 2003/March 31: * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 2002/June 3: '' *Exalted's 'Creatures of the Wyld' *Exalted's 'The Book of 3 Circles' *Exalted's 'Exalted Players Guide' *Exalted's 'Savant & Sorcerer' *Exalted's 'Book of Bone and Ebony' *Exalted's 'Bastions of the North' *Exalted's 'Scavenger Sons' *Exalted's 'Time of Tumult (book)' *Exalted's 'Savage Seas' *Exalted's 'Games of Divinity (book)' *Exalted's 'Ruins of Rathess' *Exalted's 'Manacle & Coin' *Exalted's 'Kingdom of Halta' *Exalted's 'Blood and Salt' *Exalted's 'Houses of the Bull God' *Exalted's 'Cult of the Illuminated' *Exalted's 'The Outcaste' *Exalted's 'Exalted 2: Relic of the Dawn' *Exalted's 'Exalted 3: In Northern Twilight' *Exalted's 'Exalted 4: Pillar of the Sun' *Exalted's 'Exalted 5: A Shadow Over Heaven's Eye' *Exalted's 'Exalted 6: The Carnelian Flame' *Exalted's 'Exalted 1: A Day Dark as Night' *Exalted's 'Caste Book: Dawn' *Exalted's 'Caste Book: Eclipse' *Exalted's 'Caste Book: Night' *Exalted's 'Caste Book: Twilight' *Exalted's 'Caste Book: Zenith' *Exalted's 'Aspect Book: Air' *Exalted's 'Aspect Book: Earth' *Exalted's 'Aspect Book: Fire' *Exalted's 'Aspect Book: Water' *Exalted's 'Aspect Book: Wood' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Lunars' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Abyssals' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Fair Folk' *Exalted's 'Exalted: The Sidereals' *Exalted's 'Return to the Tomb of 5 Corners' *2006/July 26: *2008/December 17: *Exalted's 'Scroll of Exalts' *2007/August 1: *2009/February 4: *2009/November 11: *Exalted's 'Compass of Celestial Directions, Vol. 2: The Wyld' *Exalted's 'ExXxalted: Scroll of Swallowed Darkness' *Pimp: The Backhanding *Kindred of the East's 'Killing Streets' Author *1998/June 25: Book Design * ''2006/March 20: Cover Art * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld *Exalted's Caste Book: Dawn Cover Design * 2003/March 31: * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 2001/April 2: * 2000/October 16: Aberrant: Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel * 2000/October: * 2000/September: Aberrant: Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com * 2000/July 10: Aberrant: Aberrant: Elites * 2000/June 12: Aberrant: Aberrant: The Directive * 2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 1999/December: Aberrant: Aberrant: Project Utopia * 1999/December: (back) * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Sidereals Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Killing Streets In-House Playtester *''2004/August 21: Layout & Typesetting * ''2012/July 11: * 2012/February 6: * 2003/March 31: * 2002/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Underworld * 2002/June 3: '' * ''2001/April 2: * 2001/January 22: Aberrant: Aberrant Players Guide * 2000/October 16: Aberrant: Aberrant: Church of Michael Archangel * 2000/October: * 2000/September: Aberrant: Aberrant: ReignofEvil.com * 2000/July 10: Aberrant: Aberrant: Elites * 2000/June 12: Aberrant: Aberrant: The Directive * 2000/March: Aberrant: Aberrant: XWF * 2000/February: Aberrant: Aberrant: Teragen * 1999/December: * 1999/December: Aberrant: Aberrant: Project Utopia * 1999/November: Aberrant: Aberrant: Year One * 1999/August: Aberrant: Aberrant Storytellers Screen * 1999: *Exalted's Caste Book: Dawn *Exalted's Caste Book: Eclipse *Exalted's Caste Book: Night *Exalted's Caste Book: Zenith *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Sidereals Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Killing Streets Mention * 2011/December 20: Third-Stage and In-House Playtester *''2004/August 21: Playtester * ''1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) (the second string) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (the second string) * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) (the second string) Special Thanks * 1999: : Brian "Salubri" Glass: Welcome to Strike Team Production! * ''1998''/May: * 1998/January: MTAs: Technomancer's Toybox: Brian "I Have No Brain and I Must Scream" Glass, for making it through con season with his sanity (if not his hair or liver) intact. * 1997/March: MTAs: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Brian "Monkey Business" Glass, for spotting Mark in the oddest places. * 1997: MTAs: Technocracy: Syndicate: Brian "Limping Lizards" Glass, for making the most of his medical insurance. Category:Concept & Design Category:Art Director Category:Author Category:Book Design Category:Artists Category:Cover Art Category:Cover Design Category:Playtester Category:Layout & Typesetting